revoltcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rose
' Rose' is a fictional character that appears in comic books published by Revolt Comics. The character first appeared in a seven page story in the second volume of The Arcadia Anthology, published by Arcadia Comics Collective in September of 2012 and was created by Alice V. Falto. Falto sat down with writer Hernandez and showed what Hernandez refers to as the binder of “awe and wonders” where she keeps all the characters she designs. Alice wanted to create a feminine heroine who was strong but also sexy. Hernandez told Falto to let the character design and the beauty of Rose, underline her sexiness and took it upon himself to shape her into a very stalwart, revenge driven woman whose heart was hardened by tragedy. Hernandez '''made her a princess without a kingdom and depicted a tragedy on the second issue that also left her without parents. Their first task was to reprint the two issues that they published in '''The Arcadia Anthology and reprinted in their book Showcase. The pages included better quality of paper and more vivid colors. The publication since has seen three stories of Deadly Rose with more on the horizon. The exiled would be queen of the kingdom of Eborah is on a quest to kill the man who took everything away from her, even if it kills her. Publication history In the first issue of Showcase, Rose is seen alone battling''' Ixion’s''' army. Falto made all the pages in the book splash pages. Fictional character biography Rose is a princess of a once fruitful kingdom ruled by a fair monarch who was a champion of the people. They called Eborah the land of plenty, even the neighboring kingdoms paid homage to the king and his family. However, not everyone in the kingdom exuberated charmed and elegance. At age, 10 Rose, was a bit of a handful. In her short life, she had several handmaidens, all who quit or were driven to the edge of insanity by her antics. One of her antics almost broke a peace negotiation between her father and the ruler of the kingdom of Larixxa. The king demoted one of his generals, a sturdy Amazonian woman from knighthood to the role of handmaiden kept Rose out of trouble. This did not sit well with the former general, but it was her duty to comply. Rose's mischievous behavior did not end with the acquisition of her new handmaiden. In order to continue her long battle against boredom Rose enlisted the aid of a young squire by the name of Va’rro to sneak out of the kingdom. She even made Va’rro dress and pose like her in order to fool her handmaiden, but eventually both will get caught and scolded. However, Rose’s '''antics were the least of Eborah’s problems. Unbeknown to all, in the west of the kingdom, a dark power was rising and in a blink of an eye the invading forces of '''King Ixion arrived at Eborah’s door. Some claim they enlisted the aid from someone from within to invade the highly secluded castle. However, it happened the blitzkrieg attack proved to be devastating for the forces of the King of Eborah. Ixion slaughter all who stood in his path disregarding age or gender. At the end of the invasion, the king faced Ixion in a duel which ended with the beheaded king falling to the ground. To this day, his head still adorns the castle’s gates. The body of the headless king being dragged behind Ixion stallion was the last thing Rose saw before exiling the kingdom. Years later, the devil-may-care princess has grown into an instrument of destruction and revenge. Powers and abilities Rose is at the peak of the human physical conditioning. She has learn several fighting techniques and is an expert sword-master. External links * https://www.facebook.com/Revoltcomics at Revolt Comics All characters and logos showed in this page are ™ and © of Revolt Comics Inc. ™ Revolt Comics is a ™ and a © of David G. Hernandez, Alice V. Falto and Angel G. Falto. Category:Comics characters introduced in 2014 Category:Fictional characters Power Grid Revolt Ratings Intelligence 3 Strength 3 Speed 2 Durability 2 Energy Projection 1 Fighting Skills 5 Power Reference